


Maybe I Need You

by brazencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on a fansong, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazencas/pseuds/brazencas
Summary: In which Sam gets tired of their shit and steps in.





	Maybe I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this song:  
https://soundcloud.com/k-x-o/hey-there-destiel
> 
> Also unbeta'd so good luck!

Sam paces back and forth as he runs a hand through his hair for the 30th time that morning. Sam had dragged Dean out of the war room and into the library where they could find some privacy. They left Jack sitting in the war room, confused at Sam dragging Dean away. Castiel had just left to find some ingredients for the spell they're about to use - they've been trying all morning to unlock this stupid box they found in the archives room, but nothing has been working. 

"I'm getting sick of this, Dean." Sam comes to an abrupt stop and glares at his brother. Dean gives him a confused look. 

"All of the staring, the tension, it's killing me. I've tried to provide stepping stones, I've stupidly stood back for years hoping you would finally take the leap of faith but it never happens." Sam lets out a frustrated breath. Sam has finally had enough. He goes back to pacing as he tries to work out what he's going to tell Dean to finally get through to him. 

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean stares, dumbfounded. "And would you sit the hell down? All your pacing is makin' me dizzy."

"Don't play dumb. Look, I know you hate chick flick moments and all, but listen to me," Sam stops walking once again and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to convey to Dean that this is important. "I'm your brother, I am the closest thing to you and I know pretty much everything about you. I have been watching and studying ever you since I can remember, and I can tell when you like someone. Like, Lisa, Jo... But then you meet Cas and you get the most insane behavior-"

"What?!" Sam is cut off by Dean screeching. 

"-It was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and I kept trying to figure out what was wrong with you, like you get all fidgety but when you look into his eyes it's like you're all of the sudden calm again and-" And Sam was on a roll now. There was no stopping him now, he was finally getting out all of his pent up anger and frustration for his brother and best friend. 

"Sammy, stop!" Dean stands up, deciding he's had enough. But Sam doesn't pay attention, he just keeps ranting. 

"-And I know that when he's gone you're constantly consumed by fear that he won't be coming back and I know that you had only felt that way with me so I was completely lost on why you were acting this way. And then it hit me." Sam stops, pauses for dramatic effect. 

"No." 

"You're-"

"No, Sam."

"-in love with him."

There's a quiet gasp from the entrance to the bunker, but the neither of the boys hear it. The boys are both too caught up arguing with each other to notice that Castiel has even returned. The bunker door is hanging wide open, but Castiel doesn't--can't move to close it. All of the breath has been knocked out of him; he's paralyzed, frozen to the spot and there's no way he can interrupt now. 

"I know that you won't let your feelings surface, but pushing your feelings for him away isn't the way, Dean."

Sammy has ceased his pacing. Sam has things rushing through his mind, swirling around and he doesn't know how to stop it. Not that he wants to--he wants Dean and Cas to get their shit together, and this is the only way to try and ensure that it will happen.

"And I know that Cas is an angel and doesn't know what it means to be in love, but he doesn't have to. He feels it and you can see it in his eyes, Dean. He's in love with you and you love him and you guys aren't admitting it and-"

Dean slams his hand on the table loud enough to get everybody's attention. "God damn it Sam, I said no!" Castiel starts to open his mouth, tries to make his presence known and stop this from going any further, but Sam's soft voice once again has him frozen in space. "Why won't you admit your feelings? What's so wrong with loving Cas?"

"Because everyone I have ever loved gets destroyed! They have their lives taken from them. I don't want to do that to Cas!" Dean cries out.

"Cas' life is already just as messed up as ours, Dean! You wouldn't be doing anything but bringing happiness to his life! That cannot be the reason."

Dean sits back down and watches as his little brother scours the earth to find answers. He turns towards the map table, rests his elbows on the table and lays his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He's suddenly filled with so much emotion he doesn't know how to handle it. 

"Dean?" The rough voice fills the suddenly so-quiet-you-could-hear-a-pin-drop room. Dean's head flies up and for the hundredth time in the last half hour, he wants to bolt. 

"What is the reason?" Castiel finally begins his descent down the stairs, having made his presence known. Now he's genuinely curious as to what's holding Dean back. 

"Cas..." Castiel's eyes flicker to Sam before looking back at Dean. "Come here, Cas." As Castiel reaches the bottom of the staircase, Sam puts his hand on Cas' shoulder and moves him towards Dean. Castiel sets the ingredients down on the table and moves to sit in the chair closest to Dean's. Dean starts to stand, but Sam stops him with a look. Dean and Castiel sit shoulder to shoulder as they look up at Sam like they're kids who just got in trouble and are being lectured by their mother.

"Listen to me, you guys. What you guys share is more than just a 'profound bond.' What you guys share is pure and strong and it's like a candle waiting to be lit. You guys are standing in the way of a fire being set free." Dean stands up, he's had enough of Sammy's shit. "No, no. You know what? I'm tired of this. He and I are nothing more than friends! We're family!" Dean storms out of the room, stomping and slamming doors the entire way. 

Castiel looks at Sam who has a tired look on his face. "I'll talk to him." Castiel says, starting to go after Dean. He stops right before the entrance to the hallway and turns back to Sam. "By the way, Sam? I do know what it means to be in love, and you were completely right about everything."

Sam watches in amazement as Castiel turns away to find his sulking brother. 

-

Castiel stands outside of Dean's door, more nervous than he's been in his very long lifetime, and knocks. 

"Go away!" Dean's gruff voice carries to Castiel. Castiel gently, quietly turns the door handle to see if it's locked. It's not. Castiel takes a deep breath despite the fact that he doesn't need to, and opens the door. 

"I said go away." Dean grumbles, and it makes the corners of Castiel's lips quirk up. "Dean," Castiel says. 

Dean sits up so fast it makes him dizzy. "Cas, I'm sorry about what he said and if it made you uncomfortable, he was just being stupid and-" Castiel cuts off Dean's rambling by putting a hand on his cheek. 

"Everything he said about our profound bond, it's true." Castiel admits. Dean gapes at him. 

"W-What?" Dean asks. 

"Dean, as much as I'd like to say you're the smartest human I know, sometimes you can be quite dense." Castiel removes his hand from Dean's cheek and sits down next to him. 

"Is it true? Are you in love with me?" Dean asks quietly, without looking at Castiel. He can't look at him, especially if he says no. He might not be able to handle the rejection. 

Castiel reaches for Dean, takes his hand into his own. "Dean, look at me." Their fingers are entwined and Castiel's thumb is rubbing soothingly over his. Castiel's hand comes up to his cheek, and softly coaxes Dean to turn to face him. Dean's eyes finally meet Castiel's and he can see the sadness, the hope, the love and it's too much, too much, too much. 

"I heard most of what your brother said, and from what I did hear, it was all true. Every single bit. And I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you." Dean's eyes flick back and forth from Castiel's eyes to his lips, and definitely not for the first time, he's hit with the desire to kiss him. Castiel's face is moving closer, and suddenly Dean realizes that he is, too, and he doesn't want to stop.

Their lips meet in the middle, and Dean feels like he's on Cloud 9. The kiss is warm and wet and everything he's ever wanted from life. It only lasts for a few moments, and as they pull back to rest their foreheads together, Dean shaky breath lets out a confession. 

"I'm tired of hiding mine, too." 

-

"We're humans. And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." Dean reaches for the buttons of Castiel's white button up shirt and helps him with it. He looks up into Castiel's eyes and holds himself still for a moment. Sam watches the beautiful moment from the other side of Baby.

Suddenly, Dean starts pulling buttons apart. He's rapidly pulling buttons from his shirt and he pins Castiel against the car. "Whoa, guys," Sam says, trying to prevent the public indecency from happening again. He walks to their side of the car and see's one of Castiel's legs around Dean as they kiss. "Guys, hold on a moment!" Sam yells. 

Despite the fact that Sam will have to bleach his eyes for the 5th time this week, he's ridiculously happy to see his brother and best friend finally together and happy.


End file.
